


Rácsok nélkül, börtönbe zárva

by AkaMoete



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cults, Hungarian, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Sacrifice, The Void
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaMoete/pseuds/AkaMoete
Summary: A pletykák szerint Shurima szívében létezik egy hely, D'han, maga a megtestesült földi paradicsom. Sokan próbáltak már eljutni oda, hogy boldogan élhessenek életük végéig, ám egyikük sem tudta, mekkora ára van mindennek, ahogy Ezreal sem, mikor belépett erre a szent helyre.





	Rácsok nélkül, börtönbe zárva

A sivatag, kegyetlen hely. A nap égető sugarai nappal teszik próbára az itt élő embereket, éjszakánként pedig a hűvös homok viharokkal kell megküzdeniük. Még ha így is sok helyen megtelepedtek, sokan álmodoznak egy jobb helyről, egy mindig bőségben gazdag oázisról, ami sosem apad ki, ahol örökké, boldogan élhetnek.  
Az ezután való sóvárgásnak hála indult el egy szóbeszéd, mi lassan egész Shurimán keresztül, a hajóknak köszönhetően a többi földrészre is eljutott.  
Szóbeszéd, egy helyről, a sivatag szívében, távol mindentől... egy hely ahol az embereknek sosem kell éhezniük, vagy szomjazniuk. Mindent megkapnak amire csak valaha vágytak... sokan el sem hitték, hogy egy ilyen hely létezhet, mégis voltak olyanok akik reményektől fűtve neki estek a sivatagnak hogy felkutassák ezt a bizonyos oázist.  
Nem is sejthették hogy sorsuk csupán egy ember kezében van.  
Malzahar volt a vezetője ennek a bizonyos helynek, mit D'han-nak nevezett el annak idején. Mikor a Void felnyitotta a szemét a megoldással kapcsolatban... tudta jól mit kell tennie.  
Létre hozott egy helyet ahol a hasonló megvilágosodott lelkek mint ők, nyugodtan élhettek, egészen addig a napig míg mind meg nem kapják a megváltást.  
Persze, nem mindenkit engedhetett be ebbe a mennyországban... hisz mindennek ára van, nemde? Szerinte legalábbis is volt, és nem is kicsi.  
Minden nap a hatalmas dűnéket rótta, hogy rátaláljon azokra az emberekre ki ide próbáltak eljutni, ám nem mindenkit fogadott be ide. Elég volt az illető szemébe néznie hogy tudja, alkalmas-e arra a megtiszteltetésre hogy velük jöjjön. Legbizalmasabb embereit vitte csak magával ilyenkor, hisz tudta... bolond az aki egyedül nekivág a sivatagnak, mégis egyszer mindenkinek megkellett tennie... hisz a dűnék, csak a legerősebbeket hagyta életben.

Ezreal számára nem volt olyan hely, amit ő nem talált volna meg. Elveszett birodalmak, vagy csupán mende-mondák furcsa szigetekről? Ő minden ilyen helyet felkutatott, és minden egyes alkalommal hozott magával valamit ami bizonyította is ott létét. Szerinte nem volt olyan, amit csak úgy kitaláltak az emberek... minden pletykának megvolt a maga alapja, nem igaz?  
Épp ezért is számára D'han sem volt kivétel, csak egy újabb állomás saját kis listáján amit a lehetetlen helyekről szedett össze. Legutóbb az Árny szigeteken nem alakultak a legjobban a dolgok... így úgy volt vele, Shurima biztos nyugisabb lesz ezek után. Nem mintha ott nem lettek volna halálos lények... mégis annyit járt már arra, hogy szinte már otthon érezte magát. Azóta sem adta fel hogy egy nap megtalálja szüleit, és ki tudja, lehet pont ebbe az eldugott kisvárosban vannak... egy próbát mindenképp megért. Ismerve már a sivatagi körülményeket készült fel erre az utazásra, és esett is neki amint megérkezett Shurimába hajóval.  
Napok is elteltek már ám hiába kereste D'han-t... nem találta. Kezdte irritálni a dolog, hisz ritka volt hogy valamit ennyire nehéz lett volna számára megtalálni.  
\- Ezt... nem értem. - mormogta halkan maga elé ahogy megállva a tűző napon törölte le izzadt homlokát, majd zsebébe nyúlva húzott abból elő egy kissé nyúzott térképet.  
\- Már rég megkellett volna találnom... Hiszen erre kéne lennie... - dünnyögte ahogy az általa megrajzolt térképet méregette. Sokkal jobban bízott ebben mint azokban amiket a shurimai piacokon lehetett kapni, ám hiába, úgy tűnt most még ez is cserben hagyta. Csalódottan sóhajtott fel, majd egy iránytűt is elővéve nézett körbe... csak ekkor pillantotta meg azt a bizonyos karavánt a távolban. Szemei rögtön felcsillantak és mindent visszadugva zsebeibe indult meg gyorsan feléjük.  
Nem is sejtette, mennyire megfogja változtatni életét ez a döntés... hisz ha akkor nem indult el volna feléjük, minden másképp történt volna.  
A karaván nem hiába járt arra, sőt, meg is álltak mikor Malzahar észrevette a távolban a búza-szőke tincseket. Ritka látvány volt arra felé... egyértelmű volt hogy mostani embere nem innen származik. Ajkaira halvány mosoly kúszott, ahogy türelmesen bevárta a fiút csapatával.  
Ezreal persze lelassított mikor meglátta hogy a karaván megállt. Furcsának vélte ám... fegyvereket nem látott az embereknél, így egy próbát mindenképp megért. Elérve végül őket, kifújva magát pillantott fel a sor elején lévő férfira. Sötét lila ruházatuk mindenképp furcsa volt... a megszokott színekhez képest amiket a legtöbb civilen látott. Ennek ellenére elmosolyodott, és jobban kihúzva magát, intett Malzahar felé.  
\- Üdvözletem uram, megkérdezhetném, merre tart a karavánjuk? Esetleg, ismeri a környéket? - tette fel a kérdéseket egymás után, ám a férfi nem válaszolt neki egyből. Halkan hümmögött fel, ahogy mélyen a fiú szemeibe nézett. Ennyi bőven elég volt ahhoz... hogy lássa ki is valójában. Múltját, gyerek korát, mindazt amit eddig kellett átélnie... a fiú ebből aligha érzett valamit, csupán egy apró fájdalom nyílalt hirtelen fejébe, mitől halkan felszisszenve kapott halántékához.  
Sok lehetőség volt a fiúban... sok szinte lehetetlen végkimenetel. Játéknak mindenképp jó lesz... ezt gondolta ahogy végül megszólalt.  
\- Elég régóta járom a sivatag dűnéit... most épp D'han-ba tartunk. - pillantott hátra emberire, majd vissza a meglepett fiúra. Hisz az nem számított arra hogy pont oda mennek... pont oda... ahova egy karaván sem tudta volna elvinni. Hiába volt már furcsán véletlen egybe esés, azonnal kapott a lehetőségen.  
\- Akkor kérem... vigyen el engem is oda, persze, meghálálom, amennyire csak szeretné. - Ajkaira egy magabiztos mosoly kúszott, ahogy táskájából előhúzott egy elég súlyos gyémánt zacskót. Pénze volt bőven hisz tudta Shurimában bármi ilyen 'szívességért' nagy árat kérnek. A férfi halkan kuncogott fel ahogy a kis zsákra pillantott, majd ahogy kitartotta kezét a következő pillanatban az már tenyerében landolt. Kinyitva azt, nézte át a ritka köveket... a földi javak csekély fizetségnek számítottak neki... mégis, betudta ezt a fiú jegyének a megváltáshoz.  
\- Legyen hát... velünk tarthatsz. - összehúzva a kis zsák száját dobta azt hátra a mögötte lévő megbízottjának. Az egyből eltette azt, míg Ezreal bólintva indult is meg hátrafelé, majd szállt fel az egyik teve szerű lényre. Ahogy megvolt, már mentek is tovább, a szőke pedig kissé megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtva, vett elő egy papírt, tollat és iránytűjét. Tudta ha tényleg eljutnak oda... mindenképp csinálnia kell egy térképet hogyan juthat el oda megint. Mégis ahogy haladtak pár óra múlva... iránytűje rakoncátlankodni kezdett, majd végül teljesen feladta. Nem igazán tudta mire vélni... mégis végül csupán vállat vonva, a napot figyelve jegyezte úgy tovább útvonalukat.

Mire odaértek már késő délután volt, a nap már nem égetett annyira keservesen mint eddig. A távolban jól látható volt, a hatalmas oázis és a mellé épült kisebb város. Az épületek hasonlók voltak mint bárhol máshol... mégis volt bennük pár egyedi motívum is. Egyenlőre úgy tűnt a hely tényleg létezett... persze amíg oda nem értek és nem látta a város szélén a táblát, nem hitte el teljesen. Szemei csak ekkor csillantak fel, amint megállt a karaván már le is pattant az állatról, majd előre sétálva nézett fel Malzaharra.  
\- Nos akkor köszöntem az utazást... minden jót a továbbiakban. - intett a férfinak majd már ment is volna hogy körülnézzen a városban. Ám ez itt nem így működött, a férfi csupán elmosolyodva szállt le saját állatáról majd szólt a fiú után.  
\- Várj, egy pillanatot... - a szőke azonnal megállva, fordult felé vissza. - Elég jól ismerem a várost. Mit szólnál, ha körbe vezetnélek? - kérdezte és habár a fiú nem sejthette... nem igazán volt választása. Általában nemet mondott az ilyenekre, jobban szerette ő maga felfedezni a dolgokat mégis... ahogy gyorsan körbe pillantott, úgy vélte talán jobb ha hall pár dolgot egy itt lakótól... hisz mégis csak nehezen jutott el ide, ki tudja, mire kell itt számítania.  
\- Hát persze, miért is ne... de ezért mégis mennyit kér? - kérdezte, mire egy halk nevetést kapott válaszul.  
\- Erre... a vendégem vagy. Végül is, elég ritkán jár erre új ember. - felelte majd a másik gyanakvó tekintete ellenére, már el is indult a fő utcán, a kisebb pedig némi habozás után bár, de követte.  
Ez a hely... mindenképp furcsa volt, teljesen más mint a legtöbb shurimai város. Egy hajléktalant, vagy szerencse játékost nem látott az utcák szélén, a boltoknál az emberek nem hangosan veszekedtek az árakon, és még a kocsmákban is kifejezetten... rend volt. Mindenhol. Túlságosan nagy, rend. Valami itt nagyon nem stimmelt és ezt egyre jobban érezte... ennek viszont a legkisebb jelét sem próbálta adni. Halványan mosolyogva, hallgatta ahogy a férfi bemutatja neki a helyeket.  
\- Mint ahogy láthatod, ez a fő utca. A legtöbb bolt, éttermek és hasonlók itt vannak... na de persze, a külvárosban is megtalálhatsz pár érdekes dolgot. - hátra pillantott a kisebbre kinek mosolya még nagyobb lett ahogy bólintott.  
\- Nagyon bőséges, és csodálatos helynek tűnik... ez a város. Mégis... érdekelne, mindig is ilyen volt? - kérdezte hisz tudta jól... itt a sivatag közepén mindentől távol fent tartani egy ilyen helyet, nem könnyű... sőt. Szinte képtelenség.  
\- Természetesen. - válaszolta a férfi, mi egyből még jobban felkeltette érdeklődését. - D'han-ban sosem voltak nehéz időszakok... mióta létre jött ez a hely, mindenki békében és földi javaktól telve élhetett itt... persze csak azok, akik kiérdemlik ezt. - Malzahar elégedetten mosolygott ahogy ezeket mesélte a fiúnak. Az nem is sejtette, épp merre vezeti... egyenesen a város szíve felé haladtak, hol egy hatalmas templom foglalt helyét, hol az új tagok egy beavatási ceremóniával bizonyíthatták, hogy érdemesek az ittlétre.  
Persze... a fiúnak feltűnt az a bizonyos kiérdemlés szó... és ahogy ismét végig nézett az embereken... az itt ott erőltetett mosolyokon, kezdte sejteni mi is ez a hely valójában, és hogy miért volt ennyire elrejtve.  
\- Na és... mióta létezik ez a hely? Vannak emlékhelyek, bármi hasonló? - kérdezgette tovább ahogy tekintete megakadt végül az előttük lévő hatalmas épületen, mi televolt azokkal az egyedi, kör alakú ismétlődő motívumokkal. Ismerős látvány volt... de valahogy nem ugrott be neki hol látott már ilyesmit.  
\- Nos... azt senki sem tudja pontosan. Ez az oázis... már nagyon régóta itt áll, és úgy tűnik sosem fog kiapadni. Ki tudja ki volt az első szerencsés, ki megépítette mindezt... - hazudta hisz ő maga volt az aki létrehozta mind ezt, alig 10 évvel ezelőtt. Azelőtt semmi nem volt itt... csak az oázis, mi saját mágiájának, és a Void erejének köszönhetően nem apadt ki soha. Épp ezért akik már régóta itt voltak tudták... csak a Void tartja őket életben itt, a semmi közepén. Azok viszont akik ennek tudatában voltak, valószínű volt hogy már sosem fogják elhagyni ezt a helyet.  
\- Ohh... akkor biztos vannak a múltból fent maradt dolgok... nem igaz? - kérdezte Ezreal hisz őt csak ezek érdekelték leginkább. Találni akart valamit amit elvihetett innen bizonyítékképp, és utána már le is akart lépni. Hisz furcsa rossz előérezte csak egyre jobban nőtt benne... ám ha már idáig eljutott, tudta nem fogja az egészet csak úgy itt hagyni, emiatt.  
Malzahar ajkaira gúnyos mosoly kúszott, ahogy ismét a fiúra pillantott, ki ebből hála annak maszkjának, nem láthatott semmit.  
\- Hát persze hogy vannak... ha gondolod, el is vezetlek oda. - a szőke szemei ismét felcsillantak, ahogy rábólintott.  
\- Megköszönném...! Hisz, érdekes helynek tűnik, kíváncsi vagyok a történelmére... - ez részben igaz volt, és habár nem akart sok időt itt tölteni, minél többet akart megtudni a helyről mielőtt távozna innen.  
\- Akkor, ne is húzzuk tovább az időt. - felelte a férfi ahogy gyorsítva lépésein, már nem állt meg különböző boltokat mutogatni. Egyenesen haladtak a templom felé, a nap pedig eközben is egyre lejebb ereszkedett a horizonton. Mikor elérték a bejáratot... és Ezreal végig pillantott a hatalmas kapun, egyszer csak hirtelen, megállt. Valami azt súgta neki... ne menjen be... erős érzés volt, és ahogy hátra pillantott a lemenő nap irányába egy pillanatra talán... mégis csak ott hagyta volna ezt az egészet, ám mégse tette. Bármennyire is erős volt az-az érzés... kíváncsisága még erősebb volt. Malzahar megállva, figyelte a fiút, szinte meredten, várta mit választ, mikor pedig az végül belépett a kapun... halkan sóhajtott fel élvezettel. Könnyű volt, oly könnyű... minden halandót a vesztébe vezetni.  
\- Erre. - intett kezével, ahogy elindult a hatalmas teremben az egyik folyosó felé. A szőke persze követve, alaposan körbe pillantva vette elő ismét papírját. Gyors vázlatokat készített pár érdekesebb formáról, amit még a kinti házakon sem látott, na meg néhány érdekesebb falfestményről is. Idegen vezetője nem sürgette mint általában, minek kifejezetten örült. Ahogy haladtak habár úgy tűnhetett nem igazán figyelt... egy kisebb térképet is elkezdett rajzolni a templomhoz... és észre vette, milyen érdekesen nyílnak egymásba a folyosók. Akárcsak egy labirintus... és nem is állt távol a valóságtól. Ahogy egyre beljebb haladtak úgy tűntek el a falakról az érdekességek, és úgy lett egyre sötétebb is... ám úgy tűnt nem csak ők tartanak arra. Sötét lila köpenyekbe rejtőzött emberek halkan mormogva valamilyen mantra félét sétáltak el mellettük... sok ősi shurimai nyelvet ismert, ám ez, nem hasonlított egyikhez sem... A fények lassan lilába váltottak Ezreal pedig habár lelassított... és meg is állt, a mögötte haladó emberek egyre beljebb lökték. Elhúzva száját hagyta hogy most a tömeg vigye magával, és lassan idegen vezetőjét is szem elől tévesztette. Gyomra görcsbe rándult és az a rossz érzés csak tovább nőtt benne ám ekkor... már késő volt. Végül egy nagyobb teremben kötöttek ki, hol a falak mentén helyezkedő gyertyák nyújtottak csak némi fényt. Habár nehezen volt kivehető... látta mindenki a terem közepén lévő oltár körül kezd gyülekezni... ez egyre rosszabbul nézett ki és nagyot nyelve átvágva az embereken ment vissza az ajzóhoz... ám az, már zárva volt. Szemei kikerekedtek hisz akárhogy próbálta kinyitni... semmi. Már épp át teleportált volna azon inkább hogy még időben elmenjen ám ekkor, mögötte a terem közepén erős lila fények villantak fel. Testét kirázta a hideg, és bármennyire is rossz ötletnek tűnt... kíváncsisága ismét nyert és lassan megfordulva, sétált vissza a tömeg elejére. Az oltár körül a földön három lyuk jelent meg, azokból jött a fény, a férfi pedig aki idevezette, lassan az oltárhoz lépett. Ahogy megemelte kezeit, mindenki levette a csuklyáját, így felfedve különböző fehér maszkjaikat. Hasonló jelekkel voltak díszítve amiket idefelé jövet látott... a tömeg egyszerre mormogott valamit majd mindenki letérdelve hajtotta fejét is a padlóra. Ezreal arca kissé megrándult ahogy lomhán végig nézett az embereken, esze ágában sem volt a példájukat követni, helyette előrébb lépdelve távolodott el a tömegtől, majd nézett lassan az oltárnál álló férfira, ki elégedetten mosolyogva nézett vissza rá. A fiú sorba már megvolt pecsételve, ahogy pedig kezeit leengedte, a tömeg úgy állt vissza fel.  
\- Üdvözöllek titeket az e heti szertartáson... a mai nap ismét különleges, ugyanis szerény városunk, újabb taggal fog gyarapodni. - ahogy ezt kimondta két férfi kilépve a sorból indult meg a fiú felé hogy elkapják annak karjait mégis az kitérve előlük hátrált még jobban el.  
\- Na álljon meg a menet...! - kezdett volna bele ahogy a férfi felé fordult, ám ahogy az megemelte jobb kezét, feje körül egy furcsa massza szerű felhő jelent meg. Tekintete megrezdült, látása rohamos tempóban egyre jobban elhomályosult, elméjében pedig emberi sikolyok ezre kezdett egyszerre zengeni, mitől a fájdalom is azonnal végig hasított rajta. Felordítva kapott mindkét kezével fejéhez, lábai megremegtek és habár épphogy megtartotta magát már mozdulni sem bírt. A mögötte lévő két férfi ezt kihasználva ragadták meg vállait majd nyomták le a földre, így térdre kényszerítve. A fiú nyikkant míg Malzahar egy elégedett mosollyal ellépve az oltár mögül sétált oda hozzájuk. A fiú halkan lihegve a fájdalomtól, nézett fel.  
\- Kezdjük azzal... hogy idekötünk, ehhez a szent helyhez. Hisz ez a legfontosabb... nem igaz? - nevetgélt fel elégedetten, mielőtt kezeit össze téve, mutató és középső ujját fent tartva, kezdett halkan mormogni valamit, mire ujjbegyeinél lilás fény kezdett keringeni. Ezreal habár válaszra nyitotta száját hogy beszóljon valamit... abból egy hang sem szökött ki, kezeit nagy nehezen rángatva próbált szabadulni, ám késő volt.  
Mikor a férfi végzett a varázsige megidézésével, a fiú tincsei közé markolva, húzta fel annak fejét, majd ujjait annak homlokára téve, égette belé klánjuk, a Void jelét. A fiú ismét felordított ahogy bőrén lassan megjelent az a bizonyos négyszög hármas, majd ahogy a férfi elengedte feje úgy bicsaklott előre. Émelygett gyomra pedig erősen görcsbe rándult, ám itt még nem volt vége.  
Malzahar kissé hátrébb lépve, alaposan végig mérte a fiút, hisz ennyi nem volt elég ahhoz hogy végleg elültesse benne a void mágiát. Kellett még valami... valami személyes, olyan ami végleg hozzáköti ehhez az egészhez. Tekintete megakadt a fiú gauntletjén... és az abban lévő jól láthatóan shurimai hextech kristályon. Tudta az tökéletes hely lesz... elkapva a fiú balkezét, húzta le arról annak fegyverét, ám esze ágában sem volt abba tenni a jelet... nem, egyszerűen elejtette azt, majd ujjait a fiú kézfejére rakva, bőrébe égette a jelet itt is, mitől a fiú ismét felordított. Teste megfeszült a fájdalomtól, félelem helyett viszont egyre jobban dühítette ez a helyzet... tudta ő aztán nem fog ebben a porfészekben ragadni élete végéig... ám mikor a férfi végzett, és elengedte, annak szolgái is ugyan ezt tették, így hagyták a földre esni.  
Fejéről lassan eltűnt a felhő, a fiú pedig kelletlenül feldünnyögve, megmasszírozva homlokát tolta fel magát lassan.  
\- Üdvözöljétek az új tagunkat, Ezrealt! - szólalt fel Malzahar, mire a tömeg egyből felzendült.  
\- Svaagat, Ezreal! - ezt kezdték ismételgetni, egészen addig míg a fiú, lassan fel nem kelt a földről.  
\- Kezd elegem lenni ebből az egészből... Semmi jogod ahhoz hogy bárkivel is ilyet csinálj...! - sziszegte idegesen ahogy hátrébb lépdelt, nem érdekelték a furcsa jelek és semmi... tudta a megfelelő alkalomban úgyis el teleportál innen, ám a férfi csupán felnevetgélve csóválta meg fejét, ahogy vissza lépdelve az oltárhoz csettintett.  
\- Ugyan kérlek... hisz még el sem kezdtük igazán. - ahogy pedig ezt kimondta, a tömegből nem sokkal mögötte, ismét kilépett két ember. Egy lányt rángattak magukkal, annak szája bevolt kötözve és furcsa szinte már ünnepi lila ruhába volt beöltöztetve. Végtagjain vaskos láncok húzódtak, esélye sem volt szabadulni, a két férfi pedig könnyedén felhajítva az oltárra, láncolták ki ahhoz.  
\- Az utolsó lépés az, hogy áldozol az istenünknek... - az oldalán lévő tőrt kihúzva annak tartójából, nyújtotta a fiú felé, maszkja alatt egy széles mosollyal.  
Ezreal teljesen ledermedve nézett rájuk, egyértelműen ez volt a tökéletes pillanat arra hogy lelépjen... és Malzahar tudta jól hogy megfog futamodni. Hisz az emberek nagy része itt akart vissza fordulni... elmenekülni, ahogy pedig a fiú gauntletjéhez rohanva vette fel azt és húzta kezére, tudta, ő sem ebben másképp dönteni.  
\- Én... ebben nem veszek részt! - jelentette ki ám nem kezdett egyből menekülni. Az arcán lévő háromszögek világítani kezdtek, kesztyűjén egy hatalmas ij jelent meg és ahogy felhúzta azt teste is elemelkedett a földtől. Az energia összegyűlt körülötte és végül egy hatalmas energia hullámot lőtt egyenesen az oltár felé. A sárgás lövedék könnyedén átment azon majd egyenesen tovább süvítve még több falon is áttört mielőtt felrobbant volna. Az oltáron fekvő lány halk nyekkenéssel esett az alatta lévő törmelékekre, míg a körülötte állókat félrelökte az energia hullám. A káosz pedig ekkor szabadult el, az emberek nagy része épp hogy megúszta a lövést és habár senki nem sérült meg komolyabban, nem tudták mi történik vagy hogy mit csináljanak most. Mindig megmondták nekik mit csináljanak, mire hogyan reagáljanak... ám erre, nem voltak felkészítve, ez pedig épp elég volt ahhoz hogy pánikba esve kezdjenek fel alá rohangálni.  
Ebben a káoszban, Ezrealt már senki nem állíthatta meg. Könnyed szerrel rohant előre majd a lányt ölébe kapva, azzal együtt futott a kijárathoz. Az ajtó még mindig zárva volt így balját megemelve, lőtte szét az azon lévő zárat, majd kirúgva azt, vissza sem pillantva, hagyta el a termet az áldozattal a karjaiban.  
Malzahar még azóta is döbbenten ült a földön. A robbanást és az energia hullámot aligha érezte meg... csupán kizökkentve egyensúlyából lökte fel ám az... az hogy a fiú ezt az utat választotta, ezt a végkifejletet.. azt amire a legkisebb esély volt, igazán meglepte.  
\- Kell... Ő kell. - jelentette ki halkan ahogy felpillantott a még mindig nyitva tátongó hatalmas ajtóra.

A káosznak hála, senki nem követte őket. Ezreal jól emlékezett a kivezető útra így nem tévedt el a folyosók labirintusában. Csupán a bejáratnál lévő nagyteremben állt meg, hol halkan lihegve letéve a lányt, pár apróbb lövéssel leszedte annak lábairól és csuklóiról a láncokat.  
Az nem szólt semmit... csendben bámulta a fiút, ki betudta annak hogy a másik sokkos állapotban van. Nem csodálta volna... egy ilyen helyzetben.  
\- Tudsz járni? - kérdezte ahogy megfogva kezét, próbálta felhúzni, a lány persze, követte amit csinált. Nem volt már szabad akarata, így mikor Ezreal futni kezdett kifelé egy szó nélkül követte. Odakint senkinek eszébe sem jutott hogy szabadulnának. Az erre felé nem volt szokás, így nem próbálták őket megállítani. A város szélén, még mindig ott voltak a teveszerű lények amikkel idejöttek. Ezreal megállva az egyik mellett, nézett a lányra. Látta az elég nehézkesen futott utána így meg sem kérdezte hogy képes-e egy ilyenre felmászni, tudta a választ.  
\- Segítek felszállni, tartok neked bakot, csak kapaszkodj meg abban... - mutatott a nyereg fogatára. - aztán, majd húzd fel magad. - a lány csendben hallgatva, bólintott rá, majd követte is a fiú utasításait. A szőke elmosolyodott amint az fent volt, majd a lány tevéjét hozzákötve egy másikhoz, szállt fel ő maga arra amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, majd indította meg az állatot. Gyorsan kezdtek vágtatni a fiú pedig csak ekkor sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten. Úgy érezte hogy túl van rajta... végre vége, és hogy ez is csupán egy volt a rizikósabb kiruccanások közül.  
Ahogy egyre jobban távolodtak, még lopva hátra pillantott a lányra, majd a mögöttük elterülő városra. A nap azóta már aligha volt az égen, a távolban pedig szinte csak a város gyenge fényeit lehetett látni. Ezreal elhúzva száját, döntötte el soha többé nem tér ide vissza, mielőtt előre fordulva már csak a horizontot figyelve, vágtatott el a lánnyal együtt ettől az elátkozott helytől amilyen messzire csak lehetett.


End file.
